


Pretty

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foot Fetish, Groping, Not RPF, Oral Sex, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trott moves her hand away to place his hand on her throat, feeling her pulse thrumming against his fingertips.<br/><em>Are you ready for this?</em> Trott's eyes ask, gazing into hers.<br/>Nano nods slightly, shivers at the press of Trott's fingers around her throat. <em>Ready when you are.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> So filthy. Holy crap. I don’t even know where this came from, it just popped into my head when I should be studying for finals and whoops, have some M/F smut.  
> CW: BDSM and sex  
> If I need to tag anything else, let me know.
> 
> Not RPF.  
> I’m not sure what sort of setting this is in. I’m thinking Neo Noir-style thing, maybe GTA/Mobster style, where Trott and Nano are gang leaders? Not sure if I’ll ever continue an idea off of that, but I like the thought of them having celestial sort of themes to describe how they orchestrate criminal activity. Like, Nano being a galaxy and Trott being the stars. Smith and Ross the sun and moon respectively? Just thoughts.
> 
> want to reblog? https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2015/10/16/pretty-ghostofgatsby/

Nano sits on the kitchen counter, one leg crossed over the other. She’s wearing stockings and garters, and a short, strapless red dress. Her hair is curled loosely, a rose pinned above her ear. Her hands are in her lap, nails manicured to match the dress, as she watches the second hand on the wall clock tick.

With bated breath she waits, until the clock strikes seven. The dull tones of a bell echo in the kitchen seven times to mark the hour. At the last peal, the locks in the door click and the door opens.

Trott walks inside, tossing his keys on the side table and doing up the locks again. He’s dressed to the nines: suit, vest and tie, shined dress shoes, cufflinks, tie bar, and fancy watch.

The cufflinks he takes off, as well as the watch and tie bar, and sets them next to his keys. He sets his phone and wallet aside as well, and only then does he look up at Nano.

A small smirk crosses Nano's features. "Hello," She greets him.

Trott mirrors her smile with one of his own, and crosses the few feet between the door and the counter. He slides a hand over her ankle, up her calf and across her thigh. Nano spreads her legs so he can step between them.

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmurs as he looks her over. He takes her hand and brushes his lips over her knuckles. "Such like any other night."

Nano chuckles as he turns her hand over to kiss up her arm, from wrist to elbow.

Trott straightens his posture and smirks. "Pretty bird..." He strokes her cheek with his finger. "All mine tonight?"

"Only yours." Nano replies.

Trott leans their foreheads together. He lifts her chin up with a finger to kiss her red lips. Her lipstick is sticky on his lips, but when he pulls back she wipes it off of him. Trott moves her hand away to place his hand on her throat, feeling her pulse thrumming against his fingertips.

It was their unspoken signal to start the scene, that Nano wasn't to speak unless prompted or to safeword. Not that they...always followed that rule. Rules, like their roles, often changed.

 _Are you ready for this?_ Trott's eyes ask, gazing into hers.

Nano nods slightly, shivers at the press of Trott's fingers around her throat. _Ready when you are._

Trott pulls away, taking her wrists in his hands.

"Hop off the counter and turn around, hands on the cabinets."

She follows his orders dutifully. The thrill of it makes Nano's shoulders shake when she places one palm and then another on the cabinets. The wooden surface is smooth beneath her hands. Trott's hands caress her back and hips. His grip tightens around her waist and he pulls her hips outwards until she’s bent over the counter, heels clicking on the linoleum floor.

"So pretty for me, all dolled up." Trott whispers in her ear. He skims his lips down her neck and kisses gently across her shoulders. His hands grope her ass through the thin, satin material of the dress.

Nano hums and pushes back into his grip.

In turn, Trott's hand comes down across her ass with a smack.

She bites her lip and sighs at the stinging feeling.

"Don't move unless I tell you to." He directs, hand caressing the cheek he just hit. He delivers a few more smacks. The tingling heat spreads out where his hand lands. Nano lets out a short giggle.

"What's so funny?" He delivers another smack, this time to her other cheek, and alternates several blows. Nano moans, hiding her face in her hair. This is the reaction she wanted out of Trott, the firm punishment that wasn't really punishment at all.

Fingers grasp her hair and pull her head back.

"I asked you a question." His breath is hot on her ear. Nano moans again when a hand moves up to cup one of her breasts. "What's so funny, pretty bird?"

Nano can't help but smirk. "I like it when you spank me, sir." She says, voice low and taunting.

"Oh, do you?" Trott finds her nipple through the dress and pinches it slowly, rolling his finger and thumb. "Dirty little birdy, aren't we?"

"Yes sir." Nano licks her lips, tasting the lipstick and wrinkling her nose. This is why she doesn't wear makeup often. Too much of a hassle to clean up, and she always forgets she’s wearing it.

Trott's hand moves from her breast, down her chest, and stops at her stomach. His other hand is still in her hair, and he pulls her neck back further to kiss and lick under her jaw.

"And what does the dirty little bird want?" He murmurs, nipping at her neck.

"Touch me." Nano sighs into his ministrations.

"What was that?" The hand on her stomach leaves to grope her ass again.

"Please touch me."

"Touch you where?" His tongue traces the shell of her ear.

"Touch my filthy cunt." Nano grins and Trott laughs into her shoulder.

"If that's what the pretty bird wants..." He kisses her temple and releases his grip in her hair, stepping away from her again. "Turn around, hands up. Hold onto the cabinet handles."

Nano does so, grinning. Trott fixes her hair from where his hands had messed it up, and steps back to unbutton his suit jacket. He drapes it over the back of their dining chairs, and then starts to unbutton the cuffs of his button-down shirt and roll them up.

When he’s finished, he sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Alright?" He asks, looking her over.

Nano nods, flushed and giggly.

"Good." He smiles and slips right back into the role, holding his hand palm up. "Foot."

She lifts her right leg up and into his grip. His fingers play over her ankle, unbuckling the tiny straps of her heels and sliding it off her foot. The warmth of his hands as they slid up her leg feel amazing with the silky tights. Nano hums in pleasure, eyes half-lidded.

Once Trott's hands make it to the hem of her dress, they slip under far enough to unclip the stockings from her garter belt and slowly, torturously, slide them down. He lifts her leg up onto his shoulder so his lips can follow the path of revealing skin, soft and smooth to the touch. His eyelashes flutter against her, tickling as he kisses in the bend of her knee. When his lips find the arch of her foot, Nano wiggles her toes with a giggle.

Trott rolls his eyes. He lowers her right leg to the ground and does the same with her left. Rolling her stockings down her thighs, exposing skin and kissing every inch. The hand that isn’t keeping her left leg on his shoulder fiddles with her breasts. He kneads them in the confines of her dress, causing Nano to sigh and shiver with every grinding press on her nipples. She can feel herself getting turned on, especially with Trott’s lips kissing down her legs.

Eventually, Trott meets her left ankle and lowers her leg back down. The tights are in a pile on the floor, one that he nudges aside to step back between her legs.

Nano tilts her head back against the cabinets as Trott kisses down her neck. He sucks a bruise into the hollow of her throat and nips marks into her collarbone, hands caressing her waist and hips.

"Hop up onto the counter again." He commands. Nano sighs at the brush of skin when he hooks his fingers into the garter belt under the dress and pulls it down with her underwear. The garments slip down her legs and off her feet, and she shivers in the cool air. Trott sets them aside with the tights. Nano hops back up on the counter and hikes up her dress, awkwardly trying to scoot towards the edge as her skin sticks to the smooth surface.

Trott loosens the tie around his neck, taking a deep breath and undoing the top two buttons in his shirt. He sinks to his knees and Nano scoots forward until his mouth hovers right above her clit. His hands grip her ass again and she crosses her ankles behind his neck.

Trott kisses the inside of her thighs, eyes raking down her body at her obvious arousal.

"So wet for me." He remarks, smirking.

"Please?" Nano asks, knowing she doesn't need to.

Trott smiles anyway. "Of course, pretty bird. Anything for you."

At last, his lips press to her clit, tongue sweeping across it in tentative licks.

"Yes..." Nano can't help but whisper. She feels Trott chuckle and lets out a whimper.

His tongue licks across her, alternating broad, sweeping strokes with kisses. As he laps at her clit, his hands knead her ass.

Nano hums and grips the cabinet door handles above her. She wants to move her hands into Trott's hair, push him hard against her and have him fuck her with his tongue. But tonight is his night, and this is what they decided upon.

She lets out a wavering moan when he sucks along her folds to dip the tip of his tongue inside her.

Trott's eyes are darkened with lust when he looks up at her and licks his lips. "I love the way you taste." He grins at her resultant moan, curse slipping between her lips before she can catch it. He just laughs and gets back to work, tongue moving faster now.

Nano whimpers with need. Her hips shake as Trott moves one of his hands around to rub her clit whilst his tongue licks inside her.

"Fuck, _Trott_." She lets out a gasp and knocks her head back against the cabinets- painfully, but it doesn't matter because soon enough she's coming. Her body shakes and writhes on the countertop, and Trott licks until she's spent and her body is nearly sliding off. He helps her down onto shaky legs, holds her floaty-feeling body to his long enough to pull over a chair and sit her down.

Trott kisses her on the lips again, the second time in the whole scene, and unclips the rose from her hair, signifying the end. He strokes her hair back from her face. Her chest rises and falls with every breath.

After a few minutes, Nano opens her eyes.

"Hey there." Trott says, smiling from the floor where he sits at her feet.

Nano chuckles. "Hi." She bends over to kiss his cheek and settles her arms around his shoulders. "How are things?"

"Hard." He grins and she shakes her head, laughing. Trott's slacks are obviously tented, his face flushed and eyes dark.

"You want me to get that?" She asks, smirking.

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it later."

"Alright." Nano sighs and strokes her manicured hand across his cheek. "Thanks for that, by the way. I do very much enjoy your mouth."

Trott smirks and licks his lips again. "I do very much enjoy eating you out."

"That you do." She laughs. "What do you say we get out of these clothes, hm?" She looks down at herself, dress still hiked up around her waist. "Or at least...what few clothes I have left."

Trott nods and stands, kissing her when she pulls him close.

"That was good." She whispers into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Thanks.” He nuzzles her cheek with his nose. “You did good too."

They smile at one another, standing in the kitchen, sated and satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Trott/Nano is pretty interesting, especially if you imagine them as switches, which I do here. They have a bit of a power play thing going on, and their relationship works well on knowing what they want out of each other and how to go about getting that. The reason why I don’t read/write/like a lot of male-dom stories is because I’m very picky about how the female character is portrayed. This is a bit of an experiment, testing the waters. Even though Trott’s more the dom in this scene, Nano has more of the power. Even though she says it’s Trott’s night, his attention is all on her. They’re not very strict about things when they want to be, they’re more interested in enjoying themselves and having fun than adhering to rigorous rules and roles. But that being said, they know each other’s limits and what each is okay with.


End file.
